No More Anything
by My.Boy.Mello.Is.The.Best
Summary: After his Fairy tale life Nate River was taken. He doesnt Know who by but he knows it hurt. Nates not sure what to do should he give up? Try to run? Wait? Yoai. 1st FanFic better than it sounds *hopefully* :D. Read and Review Please!


No More Anything

Here I am in a small damp dark dungeon like room. Spiders in corners, dust everywhere and a locked door. Rats are my only friends, even they didn't like me. You are probably wondering how I got here aren't you? Yes? Well okay let me explain...

I had a perfect life a handsome crowned-prince, Ruben. A castle the size of a small country to live in. maids answering my every demand. Butlers to keep me on track. Also most importantly loving parents, who accepted who I am and that I love their son dearly. Before I met Ruben I had a pretty tough life. That's why I'm over joyed to finally have parents who love me.

My last parent of sorts, you could call her a stepmother, was an idiot. I mean some of the chores she made me do. I mean some were okay like, "Do the dishes!" or, "Scrub the floors." But the ones that made me think she was a bit batty were the times she made me, "Vacuum the driveway!" I mean seriously what was the point in that? But I still did it, just like always. I knew that if I just persevered something would happen something that would change my life for good.

One day it did, I was walking through town tiring to find a new vacuum; the last one was lodged with leaves and pebbles, when I was pushed to the ground by some bear of a lad. Of course he offered to kill me, him thinking I was going to pickpocket him, but then we looked in to each other's eyes... I can't tell you. I can already feel and tastes tears that are rolling down my cheeks just thinking about it. Sorry. I wish I could but I just can't. I can skip that and jump to our wedding? Does that sound okay? Well I'm going to anyway.

A month after our little incident in the town we got married. Yes, I know that was a little quick I mean how did I know he was right for me? I just knew. It felt right. Our wedding took place year before Rubens coronation. October twenty-first. I remember it like it was yesterday. The Land's people thought our marriage was a little unorthodox but we loved each other so we persisted. We were happy living fantastic lives just because we had each other. That was up until one month ago.

I was taken. I don't know how and I don't think I every will but I do know one thing I know it hurt. I still have bruises when I first woke up I had a broken wrist. I never have seen the men who took me but I know they are multiple of them. I know this because two always stand guard outside the door and another talks to me over an intercom with voice modulation. I can't make out a human voice behind all the computer audio modulation but I can work out one very distinctive sound, the 'snap' of a chocolate bar. Well these men who took me barley feed me and when they do its only bread and water. The guards pommel me and maul me nothing more. Although once they did try to rape me but their 'master' if you will, told the "No!" what he said next was what really made my blood run cold "Don't rape the kid. Yet." That was a while ago I'm still waiting.

Then that brings us to now. Far in this warehouse I can hear yelling and fighting. I can tell they are panicked. Bang! Gun shots? What the heck is going on? "Kill the kid!" I really hope they're not talking about me. Slam! The door blows open enough to make a visible make on the concrete wall behind it. I insantly know there's something wrong because this man didn't have a balaclava on. I could tell nothing about him caused by the darkness of the room except his eyes. His piercing ice blue eyes. Eyes that seemed to promise no more pain. No more misery. No more deaths. No more happiness. No more joy. No more anything. Suddenly I heard screaming and my hands flew to my stomach and realised it was me. I was the one screaming this man with the blues eyes fell. A dark shadow took his place.

"Mihael?" seeing my perfect husband there had to be a dying moment dream. "Nate." He sighed smiling. Oh it's not a dream. Of course his smile immediately dropped and he ran over to me when he saw my stomach. He laid my head on his outstretched lap. I could feel his salt tears falling onto my face. "Don't cry." I managed to choke out, "I will always love you."

"I love you too."

Mihaels point of view 

"I love you too." I replied. He smiled weakly before closing his eyes and drifting off.

"NO!" I screamed. I did not spend every waking moment of the last month just to lose him again. I then did the only thing my irrational brain was thinking. I pulled my gun out and put it to my head.

Then I slowly.

Pulled.

The.

Tri...


End file.
